


A New Addition

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in the twilight of their years and their Pack has grown large and stable.  Today they gather to welcome the newest Pack Mate, Stiles' namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about ten minutes for the Fandom Snowflake Day Seven challenge. Just happy fluffiness, which I do extremely rarely--don't get used to it. Remember, Stiles' real name in this series is Giosue. There is a vague reference to losing babies but I would hope it wouldn't trigger anyone--it's barely there.

It's the twilight of their years--Stiles, because he's eighty seven, suffering from a weak heart caused by decades of magic use, arthritis, stage two kidney disease, and just the wear and tear of the years and being a man who gave birth to four cubs; and Peter because, despite his healing ability which could see him living well over a century and a half, will not survive the death of another mate--and they make the best of every day.

Today is a good day. The house is full of their Pack, dozens of children of all ages running around, the aroma of good food filling the air, and laughter, so much laughter. They're here to celebrate the birth of their first great-great-grandchild. As they cuddle in a place of honor on the couch, the former Alpha and his retired Emissary, the generations pass before them. Lily's eldest, Sophia, brings them her first grandchild, a boy with blazing red hair from her Irish mate, Liam. He's tiny and squirming and the scent of wolf is clear even to Stiles' human nose.

Of all their descendents, only two have been human. The wolf genes have won out and they have all been strong and beautiful werewolves, and the humans, equally strong and beautiful, both Emissaries to the Pack in different decades.

Holding out his arms, Peter takes the ten day old infant and runs his nose along his cheek and neck, breathing in the scent of baby, werewolf and Hale. It's a formality, only. The cub was accepted by their Alpha days before. The surprise Alpha he willingly surrendered his power to nearly twenty years before--their second daughter, the rebellious one, the wild child, Zoe. Now almost seventy she's still a bit wild.

"His name?"

"Giosue Alessander."

Peter can feel Stiles' surprise, his joy, even though he protests over the use of his name.

"There should always be one, granddad. Not that you're going anywhere," Sophia adds quickly as she sits and carefully wraps herself around her human grandfather.

"Not yet," Peter says softly. "Not for many years."

"What was Colleen thinking?" Stiles asks, trying not to smile in his pleasure.

"That she loves you," Sophia whispers. "That we all love you. That you and grandpa are the reason we all exist, the reason the Pack is strong and stable."

As Peter hands the baby to his mother, a tiny sylph of a woman with Stiles' golden eyes, he sees the whole family gathering. They've lost some--a few human mates, a few wolves to hunters, a few cubs like their own lost boy never born--but the Pack strains the seams of the house, spilling into the gardens.

To think, it all started with an Alpha who stole his power, a nephew and niece both broken in their own ways, a banshee--still young and glorious and surrounded by her own grandchildren and great grandchildren--and a teenage Emissary in training.

Seventy years have passed since those early days of struggles and anger and fear, and Peter has many regrets about the way they started, but he will never regret all that has come to pass.

Smiling at the original Giosue Alessander, he leans over to kiss him softly and the Pack howls in delight.

End


End file.
